


[GGAD]Blood Covenant （血盟）

by Re949



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts:The Crimes of Grindelwald, 神奇动物在哪里：格林德沃之罪
Genre: M/M, 一发完结, 中文, 纯肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re949/pseuds/Re949
Summary: 不只是盟约





	[GGAD]Blood Covenant （血盟）

　　阿不思又失眠了。

　　最近不知道为什么，总会莫名的梦到十几年前的事。

　　梦到阿利安娜躲在阿不福思身后，梦到戈德里克谷内的那些邻居，以及梦见到……

　　盖勒特·格林德沃。

　　

　　阿不思用冷水洗了把脸，静静地感受着水滴从额头滑下，滴落在水池里发出细微的声响。

　　已经很久没有主动想起过这个名字了。

　　准确的说，是在斯卡曼德家的小儿子没有在纽约弄出那么大的动静之前，他一直都有意识的在回避这个名字。

　　只是不知道为什么，今天莫名的有几分悸动。

　　出于被背叛的愤怒，出于不想承认的……羞耻。

　　“阿不思，”盖勒特的声音突然出现在身后，惊得阿不思猛地转身，“你想我了。”

　　还是一贯嚣张而不可一世的样子，让阿不思想念却又痛恨的嘴脸。

　　“你说过，不会再出现在英国，”阿不思冷静下来，眯着眼睛，“你违背了血盟。”

　　“不不不我可没有。”盖勒特脸上出现一丝笑意，昂了下头，踱步到阿不思面前，“就是血盟把我带到这儿的。”

　　“What？!”

　　“血盟拉我过来的，”盖勒特伸手拂过阿不思的下巴，在他反应过来之前收了回来，在两只手指之间摩挲着那滴水珠，“它不只是一个盟约，我以为你是知道的，阿不思。”

　　阿不思下意识的后退两步，防备的看着他，手在身后悄悄的画了个无声招来咒。

　　盖勒特太了解他了：“没用的阿不思，你还没发现这儿禁魔么？”一把抓住他的右手按在他头顶，“即使你有魔杖，无法调动魔力也没有什么用的。”

　　阿不思愤愤的想甩开他，却连另一只手也被按住：“这儿到底是哪儿？”

　　“你想来的地方。”盖勒特低头，两人的额头触碰在一起，“你想见我，阿不思。就像是你想要我一样。”说完低头轻轻的咬住他的耳垂，温热的呼吸扑到阿不思的耳畔，引起了一阵瑟缩，“很久不见了不是么？”久的都有些令人心烦意乱。

　　阿不思挣了挣，却意外的发现自己现在居然一点都影响不到盖勒特，索性抬腿试图将这个趴在自己身上作乱的家伙一脚踹开：“滚开！”

　　盖勒特下意识的放开了他一只手转去挡住他的攻击，却在下一秒直接被一圈打在了脸上。阿不思狠狠地将人按在地上，压在他身上掐着他脖子几乎是怒吼着：“这儿到底是哪儿？！”

　　盖勒特被刚才的一拳打破了嘴角，被自己昔日的恋人掐着脖子的感觉也不好受。他躺在地上喘着粗气没有动，随后突然笑了。

　　阿不思直觉不好，却已经完了。

　　盖勒特单手一撑，另一只手锁住阿不思的两个手腕向上一抻，两个人的位置直接颠倒了过来。

　　“阿不思，这是你想要的地方。你知道这是哪儿。”盖勒特一边说一边付身咬住了他的脖子，舌头在喉结上来回轻卷着，“但是同样的，你想要的如果没有得到，咱们两个谁都出不去。”

　　那只空闲的手向下伸入裤中，动作温柔的挑出那已经微微昂起的东西。没有轻柔的抚摸，没有开始一点点的逐渐升温，盖勒特直接就将它握在手里，上下窜动着。

　　“放开！盖勒特！”阿不思怒吼着，厉声中带着惊慌，“这才不是我想要的，你放开我。”

　　一阵一阵上涌的快感如同潮水般向他袭来，心跳加速的同时呼吸也不禁开始越来越快。

　　盖勒特满意的看着他的面色一点点的变红，手里的动作逐渐加速。

　　阿不思不自禁的微微抬起上身想要躲避那一层一层袭来的快感。

　　“哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……”

　　“阿不思……”盖勒特也有些喘，低头吻上阿不思的唇，“张开，听话。”

　　舌头顺着唇缝钻了进去，在狭小的空间里相互交融，翩翩起舞。

　　“唔……嗯……嗯额额！！”

　　随着阿不思的一声低吼，白色的浊液喷洒出来，伴随着粗重的喘息声，阿不思陷入一片失神之中。

　　盖勒特松开他的手腕，一边用双手解开他的裤子一边用自己灵活的牙齿咬开了他的上衣纽扣，在他还没有回过神来之前，一手钻进了他胸前开始了新的作乱。

　　“哈……盖勒特…啊…这样……不行……”阿不思试图抵挡，双手抵在他肩头想要推开他，“嗯……放开…哈啊…我……”

　　盖勒特握住他的一条腿向一边拉开，另一只手以一种不容拒绝的强硬之势钻入了他最终将要抵达的地方。

　　“哈啊啊啊！！！”阿不思身体弹跳又落下，双手瞬间环住盖勒特的肩膀，指甲狠狠的扣在他的肩头，“出去！”

　　“阿不思，忍耐一下。”盖勒特侧头轻吻着他的耳畔，一只手拖着他的腰，开始慢慢开拓着这一小块领土。

　　“唔嗯……哈……”

　　奇异的感觉夹杂着被戳穿的恐惧感，阿不思把头埋在盖勒特的肩膀上，忍不住一口咬住了他的肩膀。

　　“唔……嗯……嗯唔……”

　　感受着开拓的差不多了，盖勒特抽出手指，在阿不思还没来得及放松下来的时候已经将自己送入了他的身体。

　　“额啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

　　就好像被劈开了一样，和刚才完全不同的东西狠狠的贯穿进来。眼泪瞬间溢出眼眶，阿不思瞬间失去了全身的力气，只能靠着盖勒特环住自己的双手勉强让自己不要直接摔回地面。

　　盖勒特同样没有想到居然是这样子，汗水淌过青筋向下滑落。只是微微停顿了一小会儿，就实在是无可忍耐的开始了抽插。

　　“你咿啊啊啊混蛋呃呃呃呃呃。”阿不思颠动的几乎说不出完整的话来，“慢呃呃呃呃呃点啊啊啊。”

　　“亲爱的，这个真的慢不了。”盖勒特也喘着粗气，在阿不思几近啜泣的呻吟中轻吻着他的眼角。

　　“额啊啊啊啊……慢点，慢点唔……”

　　阿不思感觉自己就像是在暴风雨中的一艘帆船一样，巨大的海浪从四面八方的向他汹涌的扑过来，却没有一丝一毫的抵挡能力。

　　那海浪越来越汹涌，自己几乎被海水淹没了头顶，在越来越剧烈的风暴中，逐渐的失去了意识。

　　………………

　　…………

　　……

　　盖勒特睁开双眼，轻笑着将紧握的血盟小心的挂回胸口。

　　阿不思不能自已的样子真的是……

　　

　　

　　太美味了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读鸭ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )
> 
> 这篇原本是在漫展上作为无料交换的，不过已经过去好久了还是放出来吧(*^▽^*)


End file.
